


The Secrets That We Keep

by smaragdbird



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Pellwe knows that some secrets are better kept secret even though sometimes he wants to warn them not to be so obvious with it. Especially since they're going to leave the Indefatigable soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets That We Keep

I like to think that I know my men, my officers especially. I can still remember the name of every officer that served under me. Some of them died before they reached their full potential, some went on to other ships and became great captains, gems of his Majesty’s navy, some didn’t have much potential to begin with and a few were a complete disgrace. Like that vile, backstabbing creature named Simpson.

Lieutenant Ecclestone fell into the first category. He was not extraordinarily talented but most of the time you don’t need extraordinary men, you need good men and Lieutenant Ecclestone was a good man.

I remember a man I served with a long time ago, when we were both still midshipmen. To his defence I must say that he tried and he probably gave his best but it was mostly his connections that brought him a promotion to lieutenant and not further. As far as I know he’s still a lieutenant.

I will be sorry to see Hornblower leave at this point but it is, of course, a great opportunity for him to serve under a captain of Sawyer’s reputation, as a third lieutenant nonetheless. I’m quite sure that a man of his talents and skills will rise quickly through the ranks, but despite that there’s one thing he will never let out of sight again: his friend Kennedy.

Although Kennedy has been an officer on my ship and that for some time now, I’m not sure whether I know him or not. Every time I believe I do he does something to surprise me and that makes me rethink my opinion of him.

Hornblower surprises me, too, especially during the beginning of his service on m ship, but by now I find myself expecting to be surprised by him.

Kennedy is very different from Hornblower, less daring but not less brave. A sharper tongue but also easier to socialise with. I think he’s in many things, if not in all, the right opposite of Hornblower.

Nonetheless, they’re quite close, inseparable one might say, which is a problem.

They’re too close, especially for two officers on a ship in a time of war. I remember how much Hornblower changed when Kennedy was believed to be dead and they had only known each other a year at most. I do not care to see how much it would affect Hornblower if he lost Kennedy now.

I don’t know whether they actually believe that I don’t see it or if they only hope so. They’re very circumspect about it, very careful, but of course it’s right there when one knows where to look and as I told Hornblower on his very first day: a captain always knows what’s going on, on his ship.

But it’s not obvious and if Sawyer is still the man I remember him to be then their secret is safe on his ship. However, it will take only one man, one clever enough man to send them both to the gallows.

I don’t approve of what they’re doing, not by far but I know how life is in the navy, I know of the bonds that can develop between the men that live this life: A friendship as strong and close as Hornblower’s and Kennedy’s can easily slide into something else.

What I don’t know and don’t allow myself to speculate on is what will happen if they’re separated not by death but by promotion, which I am sure will happen eventually. Hornblower will rise quickly; captain, post-captain, admiral, maybe even Lord and he won’t be able to keep Kennedy at his side forever. I said I cannot evaluate Kennedy’s character as well as Hornblower’s but I daresay that he, too, will become captain.

However, for as long as they serve together I believe they will benefit from each other. Kennedy forces Hornblower to socialise more, especially outside the confines of a ship, and Hornblower’s trust is the encouragement Kennedy needs to reach his full potential.

They’re both leaving the Indefatigable in a few days and I wish them only the very best.


End file.
